barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie as The Island Princess
''Barbie as The Island Princess ''is a computer-animated Barbie film released direct-to-DVD in 2007. It is the second musical in the Barbie film series. The film follows Ro, a girl who grew up on an island only inhabited by animals before being found by other humans and taken to civilisation. Barbie as The Island Princess is the seventh film released in the Barbie Princess Collection. Official Summary thumb|right|300px|Barbie as The Island Princess DVD Trailer It's time to set sail with Barbie as The Island Princess in this full-length , original musical featuring nine fantastic new songs. thumb|right|300px|Barbie as The Island Princess Movie Trailer After being shipwrecked on an island as a little girl, Rosella (Barbie) grows up learning to talk and sing with a family of loving animals: the red panda Sagi, the peacock Azul, and the baby elephant Tika. But when Prince Antonio discovers their tropical paradise, curiousity about her past leads Rosella to journey with the prince to his castle. As she and her animal friends explore civilization, they uncover an evil plot to take over the kingdom! Through its heart-warming ending, Barbie as The Island Princess shows that when love guides you, miracles may be closer than you know. Plot After a storm, a six year old girl is shipwrecked onto an island. Her only possessions left are a trunk with clothes and accessories, a flag with a white rose on it, and a broken nameplate only saying "Ro". When Ro is sixteen, she has learnt to speak to animals and considers three animals (Sagi, a red panda, Azul, a peacock, and Tika, a baby elephant) her family. One day, Prince Antonio, who loves to explore, meets Ro when she saves him and his friend, Frazer, from crocodiles. The prince asks Ro if she would like to come back to his kingdom, Apollonia, and she agrees. Ro meets Antonio's family when they arrive in Apollonia: King Peter and Queen Danielle, Antonio's parents, and Rita, Gina and Sofia, Antonio's younger sisters. The sisters love Ro, Tika, Azul and Sagi but the King and Queen don't. They think Ro is uncivilised but Ro does make friends with the queen's pet monkey, Tallulah. King Peter and Queen Danielle want Antonio to marry royalty and help rule the kingdom. A queen from a neighbouring kingdom, Queen Ariana, wants her daughter Luciana to marry Antonio even though Luciana doesn't love him, and later befriends Ro. However, Ariana is determined to keep Ro and Antonio, whose feelings for eachother are growing, away from each other; she wants to kill Antonio's family and take over Apollonia. Her plan is revenge for her parents who were banished from the kingdom and made into pig farmers for attempting to murder the King and Queen years before. Ro tries to make King Peter and Queen Ariana happy, but Ariana ruins everything. Ro feels as though she should return to her island, but she wants to find out where she comes from, and she also loves Antonio, so she decides not to leave. However, Antonio and Luciana are to have an engagement party. Even so, Tallulah, Tika, Sagi and Azul make Ro a gown to wear and Ro dances with Prince Antonio at the ball. He tells her he loves her but Ro leaves after reminding him he is marrying Princess Luciana. Antonio writes a note to Ro that he wants to run away with her, but Tika wants Ro to herself and hides the notes. Meanwhile, Ariana makes her three rats poison the animals in the kingdom with "sunset herb", a sleeping herb, so she can blame it on Ro. Ro is blamed and her and her animal friends are imprisoned. Azul eats some of the sunset herb while in prison and falls asleep. Antonio begs for Ro to be free, but King Peter tells Antonio he'll only free Ro if he marries Luciana. He agrees. Ro is free but gets banished from Apollonia and starts to go back to her island. Tika tells her she hid Antonio's note but Ro forgives her. However, the group are in trouble because Ariana made a man sabotage their boat. Ro nearly drowns and while Sagi calls her, Ro gets some of her memory back: She hears a man calling her "Rosella". Tika nearly drowns too but Ro calls some dolphins to help everyone. Back in Apollonia, the wedding has begun. Ariana put sunset herb in the wedding cake but Ro went back to the royal apothecary so she could make an antidote. Sagi takes some of the antidoes to Tallulah, who was poisoned. The group are caught by guards: Ro is taken to the dungeon again but Tika saves Sagi as one goes after him. Everyone at the wedding can hear noise from Tika so everyone goes to the greenhouse. Antonio is happy to see Ro again but King peter demands she be imprisoned again. Ro tries to explain but Tallulah is real evidence that her antidote will work, as she is well again. Ro tells everyone about Ariana's plans and Luciana agrees. Ariana denies the claims but Ro tells her to eat some cake; she can't because she put sunset herb in it. Even Luciana says that Ariana told her not to eat any cake. Ariana runs away but is stoped when she falls into a pig pen, reflecting how her parents were made into pig farmers. Then she is banished, but Luciana is free to stay. King Peter says sorry to Ro and Antonio and gives them his blessing to get married. Ro tells everyone her name is Rosella and Queen Marissa from Paladia goes up to her, telling her she had a daughter named Rosella. They sing together a lullaby from when Rosella was a little girl and they realise that Queen Marissa is Rosella's mum, and that Ro is a princess. Rosella and Antonio are married and Luciana comes to the wedding, where she meets a prince. When Rosella and Antonio go on honeymoon, they take Sagi, Azul, Tika and Tallulah with them. DVD Special Features *Barbie Island Kareoke Club *"I Need To Know" Music Video *Trailer Gallery *Outtakes Starring the Voices of *Kelly Sheridan as Princess Rosella (speaking voice) *Melissa Lyons as Rosella (singing voice) *Alessandro Juliani as Prince Antonio *Christopher Gaze as Sagi *Steve Marvel as Azul/the Minister *Susan Roman as Tika *Garry Chalk as Frazer/Calvin *Russel Roberts as King Peter *Patricia Drake as Queen Danielle/Mama Pig *Bets Malone as Tallulah *Britt McKillip as Rita (credited as Britt Mckillup) *Carly McKillip as Gina (credited as Carly Mckillip) *Chantal Strand as Sofia *Andrea Martin as Princess Luciana *Kate Fisher as Queen Marissa *Brian Drummond as Lorenzo *Terry Klassen as the Butler, a Guard and the Horse *David Kaye as a Guard *Kathleen Barr as Tiny *Scott Page-Pagter as Nat *Ian James Corlett as Pat (credited as Ian James Corlette) Soundtrack The songs in the film, in chronological order, are as followed: #Welcome to The Island (Instrumental) #Here On My Island #Right Here In My Arms #A Brand New Shore #I Need To Know #Love is for Peasants #At the Ball #The Rat Song #Always More #Right Here In My Arms (Reprise) #When We Have Love #I Need To Know (Pop Version) - Not included in the film Trivia *The movie was named "Barbie as The Princess of The Animals" first before it was changed to "Barbie as The Island Princess". *In this movie, there are several references to other Barbie movies, mostly Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. **Some of the 12 sisters - such Ashlyn and Blair - appear throughout the movie, but not as themselves. **Tallulah the monkey holds up Princess Genevieve's pink dress when she is singing "At The Ball". **Rosella sometimes has the same hairstyles as other characters Barbie has played, such as Princess Anneliese and Princess Genevieve. **Derek's pet bird Felix, from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses, appears on Prince Antonio's ship. **Azul the peacock listens to "Shine" from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses during the bloopers. **There is a peasant in Apollonia who looks like Prince Nalu from Barbie: Mermaidia. **Wolfie from Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper appears during "The Rat Song". Outtakes *Talullah has many takes in her part in the song "At The Ball". The first one was when the umbrella is green, then the right umbrella, but it was stuck, and the third one, the umbrella was stuck with Talullah in it. *The third one is when Rosella fell on the water during her swinging part in the Crocodile sequence. *Sagi was swinging in his part on "Here On my Island", when he just crashed into a tree (not seen, but you can hear it). *Talullah was swinging when she crashed into a tree, and then, she said that they need a stunt monkey to do her swinging part (The crashing part was not seen, but you will hear it). *When Rosella just got down the stairs when she was at the ball, she was asked by Antonio if she would like to dance with him, but then, Azul was in Rosella's peacock feathers in her back and he opened it and he agreed with Antonio. *Rosella and Antonio was hugging, when there was a call from their cellphones, Rosella don't have a call, and Antonio's is off. It turns out that it was Tika, talking to her mom at the phone. External Links *The official Barbie as The Island Princess website. *Barbie as The Island Princess on Wikipedia. *Barbie as The Island Princess on IMDb. Category:Barbie as The Island Princess Category:Princess Collection Category:Musicals Category:Movies